


Loosing ones self in a bottle of Tequila

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Feels, Porn With Plot, friends to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds Steve drinking, he wants to just be himself for one night, to forget Captain America for just this night. Natasha gives him an alternative, one that offers far a far more rewarding out come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing ones self in a bottle of Tequila

Ok here is the one shot I promised, I do hope it lives up to expectations.

Finding ones self in a bottle of tequila

“You know Cap even if you drink that entire bottle in one go, you might be drunk for all of five minutes.” Natasha said walking into the Avengers shared living room, noticing Steve Rogers immediately draped over the sofa, a bottle of Tequila sat on the table in front of him, and no glass.  
“I know, I just felt like drinking tonight.” Steve replied, his face still hung low on his shoulders, as he picked up the bottle and took another swig. He made a face of disgust as the liquid touched his tongue and he quickly smacked his lips and shook his head.  
“I maybe would have chosen something more palatable, if it was me.” Natasha continued as she sat down in the chair opposite, and eyed him curiously.  
“Yeah well it was all Tony had, I guess they managed to empty his cupboards at the party last week.” Steve replied, not looking at her for more than a moment, before going back to staring at the wall opposite.  
“Can I ask what brought you to this, to drinking alone?” Natasha asked, leaning forward, her hands on her knees as she expressed genuine interest with her eyes. Steve chose to acknowledged her only as a sideways glance before picking back up the bottle and downing half of it on a single go.  
“You can ask, but I guess I don't have to reply.” Steve said feeling even more like he wanted to be alone. It wasn't Natasha per-Se, any of the others would be just as unwelcome right now, but for some reason Steve was feeling even more uncomfortable in her presence than normal.  
“I see, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, just thought maybe I could help.” Natasha said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. This behaviour was so out of character for Steve that she was really starting to worry about him. Almost to the point of going down to the lab and fetching Tony.  
“It's nothing you can change really, I guess I just needed some space, some time to be myself, not this fictional character that everyone else sees me as.” Steve said his head turning now to look at her properly for the first time since she walked in. she was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of black jeans. Yet she still looked better than most of the women in New York, even in their fancy designer dresses. He licked his lips, his hand running though his hair in an attempt to keep his hands busy, as she looked at him with her big expressive eyes.  
“And how do you think I see you Steve?” She asked, not we or they, but I. She wanted to know how Steve thought she viewed him. The question had him silent for several moments. In an attempt to cover up his elongated pause, Steve took another long pull from the Tequila bottle.  
“As a super solider, blue collar good boy who doesn't swear, who holds doors open for women, and who never ever takes advantage of someone, or lies.” Steve said finally, sitting upright and turning to look at her, wanting to see the truth in her eyes as she looked at him before replying.

In truth that was how Natasha saw him, it was the image he projected, not only to the world, but also to them. Yes she had seen him angry, and sad, and also on rear occasions scared. It wasn't something that shocked her, he was human after all, what she didn't expect from Steve Rogers was self pity.   
“You know Cap you are all of those things, even if you really want to be something else as well, we can't be all things to all people all of the time. We are who we are, the only thing that changes is the amount of who we are that we truly show.” Natasha replied as Steve contemplated her words. She was right in a round about sort of way.  
He was the good boy, the polite one, he did like opening doors for ladies, and he was also Captain America, super solider.  
“Maybe I want to stop being that guy for a little while, maybe I want to just let loose for a few hours and have some fun, get drunk, like normal people.” Steve said shaking the bottle at Natasha before downing the rest of it. The slight buzz that filled his head only a few moments later was pleasant, if somewhat brief.  
“I can understand that, maybe I will join you.” Natasha said standing up and walking over to one of the kitchen cupboards. She routed around for a few moments before pulling out another bottle of Tequila.  
“Looked like you needed a top up.” Natasha smiled at him, uncapping the lid a taking a small sip of her own before handing the bottle over.  
“Thanks.” Steve said downing another large amount, trying to chase the buzzing feeling in his head once more and this time holding Natasha's gaze whilst he did so.  
“So anything else you want to let me in on, while your having a normal moment?” Natasha questioned as Steve handed her back the bottle and she again took only a small sip. She had no intention of getting drunk herself, she was merely providing Steve company as he sort his own truth.  
“So what does one do in the twenty first century for fun?” Steve asked after taking another gulp and finding himself light headed once more.  
“I guess you party, make friends, have plenty of sex, and finally settle down, but everyone is different. Some people are into fishing, others various kind of sports, and some even into kinky sex, I guess whatever rubs your Buddha.” Natasha replied as Steve paused in his drinking for a moment to stare at her. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn there was a proposition in her voice. A slight glint in her eyes that suggested she was interested in him. Maybe not with the same infatuation her held for her, but something was there. Hidden beneath years of training, and thinly covered by humour now.  
“Seems like there is a lot of casual sex going around in this decade.” Steve said finally pulling the bottle to his mouth and drinking almost to the bottom.  
“I guess with freedom and liberty, also comes the responsibility of making good and bad choices. Casual sex has never been my thing, but when it's with someone you know and trust it can be very rewarding.” Natasha replied with a slight smirk that had Steve gripping on to the now almost empty bottle of Tequila harder than before.  
“In my day sex was about love, marriage and commitment, although sometimes it wasn't, sometimes it was about the moment, and not knowing if you were ever coming back.” Steve said his voice almost breaking at the memory of the one girl he had slept with.   
It had been what he thought might have been his last and only chance, he didn't love her, but he had liked her. Enjoyed talking with her, and finally on the night before they had left to take down red skull and HYDRA he had moved in. The experience had not been earth shattering. He did not feel a deep connection, or ever lasting love, but it had been nice, sweet and just what he had needed.  
“I guess times change, but the basic principle is the same. When you do what we do Steve, you take every opportunity you can get to live, and to be happy.” Natasha spoke softly, and Steve knew she was speaking from experience. For a brief moment Steve wondered how many times Natasha had taken the opportunity to be 'happy'.

She stood up then reaching for the bottle of Tequila and taking a small sip from it. She then placed it out of Steve's reach and knelt down in front of him. Her hands came to rest on his thighs, and Steve could feel a blush rise from his chest all the way to his ears. Her hands did not caress him, nor did she make any attempt to get closer to him, she simply looked up into his face and waited for his reaction.  
“Umm Nat.” Was all he managed, as he practically sat on his hands to keep them from reaching out out her.  
“It's ok if you want to touch me Steve.” she said her voice still soft, but now lower, more sultry. For a brief moment Steve wondered if this was the last thing her marks saw before they died. It was enough to make him sit back and regain some of his composure.   
“I'm not sure that I am ready for the twenty first century yet, at least not the casual sex part of it.” Steve said knowing that was exactly what was on offer now. There could be no doubt, especially given their intimate position and the look Natasha was giving him.  
“Maybe not, but perhaps you do need something, something to remind you of who you really are. Something I am sure you won't find at the bottom of a bottle of Tequila.” Natasha said standing up now and repositioning herself on his lap.  
Fire shot through Steve's spine as her core landed only inches from his own. His hands itched to touch her. To feel just how smooth her skin really was, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, wondering what she would taste like as well.  
“It's ok Steve, this doesn't mean you have to love me, it's all about two friends enjoying the moment they have been given.” Natasha whispered, as Steve shivered as her breath caressed his ear. He looked into her eyes, and for a second saw the unmistakable flash of desire. She wanted this, almost as much as he did, and yet he had been so wrapped up in his own worries that he had failed to recognise hers.   
With that Steve relented, one hand coming to rest around her waist, the other tangling in her hair, and pulling her lips onto his own. She tasted of Tequila and her own special taste. Sweet and salty at the same time. He crushed them together, his hand pressing the back of her head closer and she gathered his face in her own small hands. Their tongues dulled, first in his mouth then in hers, as their lower bodies rocked together creating a sweet friction that was nowhere near enough to satisfy either of them.  
“Take me to bed.” Natasha hissed against Steve's lips as they broke apart for air, and Steve immediately complied. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards his room.

They only made it half way before his pushed her against a wall and pressed his lips to hers once more. Her deep moan of approval urged him on as he ran his hand up her torso and settled over her left breast. Allowing himself a moment to feel it's weight, to squeeze the supple mound he smile when she let out a moan of frustration. Quickly he placed his lips over hers again and bushed his thumb across her nipple. Her body arched into his hand, creating space between their lips, but pressing her body harder into his. All her curves were tightly against his body now, and Steve knew if he didn't get them out of the hallway soon, one if not more people were in for a show.  
“Bedroom now.” He said wrenching her away from the wall and finally making it to his room. Virtually kicking the door open, as Natasha reached back and pulled down on the door handle, Steve kicked it closed behind them and et Natasha down on the bed. Her lips were swollen from all their kissing, her hair fanned out behind her head and across the pillow. She had one arm raised above her head, leaning her face upon it, and Steve thought she had never looked so beautiful. He did not speak such thoughts though, as he knew they may frighten her off. If she thought this was anything more than a tryst between friends.

“Come here.” Natasha said crooking her finger at him as Steve knelt on the bed and moved towards her. Natasha's hands came up now, gripping onto the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head as she sat upright. Steve took this as an invitation to remove her clothing also, and quickly divested her of her shirt. Taking a moment to take in the view, he pressed their lips together again and ran his hand down her back until he found the clasp of her bra. Having been a while since he had done this, he found himself struggling for a moment, as Natasha chuckled slightly against his lips.  
“Need a hand there solider?” She questioned before Steve released the clasp and gave himself a internal pat on the back.  
“Got it all under control Ma’am.” Steve said before sliding his hands up to caress her now naked breasts. Both of them releasing a sigh as he did so. Like they had both been waiting for this moment for a life time, and it was finally here.

Now the dam had been broken, there was no stopping Steve, he had her naked in what seemed like moments as he pushed her onto her back and crawled between her parted thighs. He looked at her a small smirk on his face as her eyebrows cocked up at him.  
“I always wondered what you tasted like.” he said before dipping his head down to kiss her just below her breasts. Descending slowly. Kissing every inch of skin between her chest and her hot molten mound. Natasha was squirming now, desire flooding her core, and making her arch up into his touch. Encouraging him to where she needed him to most.  
Steve was enjoying teasing her, he liked the way she was bordering on begging him, her body writing under his touch, her hips arching up to his asking for him to go lower, to taste her. Steve was more than willing to oblige. He was gentle at first, his tongue barely making contact with her folds, the he pushed in lapping at her entrance, flicking his tongue over her swollen nub and enjoying the small moans that fell from her red swollen lips.  
“Please Steve.” she cried as he sucked on her clit and made her jump under his grip, having to use his strength to keep her pinned to the mattress whilst he applied more pressure, adding two fingers to her molten channel, as her walls gripped him eagerly, fluttering as she slid over the edge of oblivion with his name filling the room.  
Climbing up her body Steve kissed his way along the line of her neck, to finally place a chaste kiss against her lips. Natasha's eyes locked on his as she reached between them and found his now naked manhood. She had no idea when her had removed his pants but she was not immensely pleased that he had.  
“Now I think it's your turn solider.” Natasha said adjusting herself so that he slipped between her thighs once more and his cock bushed her wet folds. The contact made them both hiss, as the reality of what they were about to do came crashing down on them. Steve paused looking for that finally conformation that Natasha did in fact want this.  
“Be my friend Captain.” she said the words almost bringing a tear to his eye, as his hand ran down her cheek as he pressed forward and into her welcoming heat.  
It was like floating, almost unable to process what he was feeling, Steve felt his hips move without telling them to do so. His body falling into an age old rhythm that time, no matter how much of it had passed did not change.  
Natasha's nails ran down his back as he picked up speed, her body slamming into his own with equal force, both searching for their own release, and yet, still aware of the others needs.  
Steve reached a hand between them, as he felt his own end approaching fast. Her smell, her skin her face, her dripped moans were enough on there own to out him over the edge, but the way his name fell from her lips had him panting for control. So as he reached between them and helped her to completion he locked his gaze on hers. Watched as her eyes rolled back, and her neck extended, all the muscles straining as she fell through oblivion. Her inner walls milking him until he could take no more. Burying himself deep inside her he emptied himself there until he was spent.

Aware of not crushing her Steve rolled to the side and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and smiling as she rested her head against his chest.  
“Well that was, a better evening than I was expecting.” Steve chuckled slightly as Natasha playfully slapped his chest.  
“I am glad I didn't disappoint you.” Natasha replied, her voice held levity, but her expression displayed something else.  
“I don't think you ever could.” Steve replied knowing that to say more would spoil the moment.  
“Thank you, you were right, the Tequila wasn't the answer, but I guess it brought us here so it wasn't a total waste of time.” Steve said finally as he felt Natasha drifting off to sleep, as her soft breath caressed his skin.  
“I guess you can find things in the oddest places sometimes.” Natasha replied as she snuggled in closer to him, and just for a moment Steve could almost believe it was love. 

THE END  
Thank you for reading XxX all comments greatly received.


End file.
